Magus Wars : Insight
'''Magus Wars : Insight '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Barbara and Hemelinate. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Honesty. Story Heart of Darkness Galenth Dawne, a necromancer, summons Barbara as an ally in order to face off against the threat of Angra Mainyu in the midst of Iraqian desert, above Persian ruins. The pair teams up with the mysterious priest Shun and his ally servants, Hemelinate and Figaro Beatini. The five attempt to reach Angra Mainyu's den, where he reveals himself as a manifested Divine Servant of Ophiuchus, and shows his ability to influence corrupted servants. With his powers, Angra Mainyu forces Hemelinate to kill her Master, for whom she seems to have feelings; however, Selenial, a Virgo, appears and saves Shun, seemingly merging with him and allowing him to go on. The group then quickly searches for allies, encountering enemies such as Gemini Kalas and Scorpio Alpheus Horenheim, summoned by Angra Mainyu himself. Searching for Allies The group seeks to form alliances, and does so at first with a mysterious woman, Sharon, who commands to the beast Humbaba. They also manage to team up with Gallia Deltan, who seems to have been summoned there for no apparent reason, but whose purity and Advent prevents her from succumbing to Angra Mainyu's corrupting influence. While searching for more allies, a mysterious figure ambushes the party and ruthlessly attacks them. The group survives, with the help of Edmond Dantes, the war's arbiter. Dantes agrees to help the group in exchange for stopping Mayfair Quila, an enigmatic trickster seemingly sent by multiversal threat Josue, to which the group agrees. Still hunted by the mysterious figure, the group clashes with Mayfair several times through various mechanical devices manipulated by the latter. They also meet with Lusamine, as well as Thalia and her master Tanya Johnson, and manage to strike a deal with Alpheus. Furthermore, they manage to identify their pursuer as Adam - the first man, who wields a weapon able to kill Angra Mainyu, Original Sin. Plots and Intrigues However, Adam is seemingly kidnapped by Mayfair, who seeks to play a cruel guessing game with the group in exchange for his survival. Unwilling to follow this, Hemelinate, alongside Shun, crosses the boundaries of reality in order to find Mayfair in her hiding place, the Abyss, and negotiate with her, managing to use her own Advent to copy Adam's Original Sin. During this time, Lusamine voices her concerns to Barbara, believing something to be not quite right about this war and Angra Mainyu's appearance. Nevertheless, Barbara continues, taking steps to prevent Kalas's interference. Hemelinate soon returns, alone and seemingly attacked by Mayfair, wielding Original Sin and giving it to Gallia. Shadows Dispelled With the team's united might and Gallia equipped with Original Sin, Angra Mainyu is dispatched with a single strike. However, as he does, he is surrounded by a circle of light - a ritual meant to purify it, thus destroying the concept of "evil". This is in fact Shun's plan, as Shun - in fact True Saint Shusaku - only sought a failsafe method to erase the world's corruption. With Hemelinate defending him, Barbara is forced to resort to trickery in order to reach and stall Shusaku's attempts to create his better world, forcing through Figaro's defenses. During this time, Hemelinate herself endures a plethora of opponents, including Adam, Humbaba and finally Thalia. Despite Hemelinate's withering sanity after using her Advents and crushing despair, Thalia manages to give her the determination to stop Shusaku, whom she herself believes to be wrong. Hemelinate thus manages to arrive just as Barbara and Shusaku fight, their battle interfering with Shusaku's ritual. Just as the mix of Miasma and Void is about to burst in a lethal, Nether explosion, Hemelinate protects Shusaku, incidentally saving Barbara's life. Due to Shusaku's status and inability to win the war, Barbara is proclaimed victor, yet in a selfless act, wishes for the wellbeing of the war's Servants before dissipating, leaving Shusaku and Hemelinate together, mending their respective wounds. Characters * Thalia of Aries * Humbaba of Taurus * Kalas of Gemini * Gallia Deltan of Cancer * Barbara of Leo * Selenial of Virgo * Alpheus Horenheim of Scorpio * Figaro Beatini of Sagittarius * Adam Dawne of Capricorn * Lusamine of Libra * Edmond Dantes of Aquarius * Mayfair Quila of Pisces * Angra Mainyu of Ophiuchus * Shusaku * Galenth Dawne * Tanya Johnson * Hemelinate (Capricorn, irregular) Trivia * The aforementioned Insight refers to the constant game of instinct and intrigue played along the storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Interra